


Memories like an Album

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, HAPPY FAMILY MOMENT, I swear, It's Soft, all my content, is soft, they spend time as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Getting to sit with her family and remember the best moments of their life always made her smile, especially when their children keep teasing one another.Day 20: Memories





	Memories like an Album

It was nice to have moments like this with her family, all six of them gathered together in the living room. The family photo album settled in her lap as the other five leaned forward to glance over the photographs that were protected within the clear film.

"Remember the day when we brought Kitt from the medic wing? It was such a fun day." Catra said as she smiled fondly at the memory. "You were so tired from labor but the kittens were so excited to see their little sibling. Kalmin almost tripped on the way to our room that day."  
  
Kalmin, in question, began to blush at his mother's teasing comment. "I did not trip that day, momma. Don't say that…" He grumbled, making the rest of his family laugh and receiving a gentle pat on his cheek from Catra.   
  
"You say that, Kal. But I clearly remember you almost body slamming into the bedroom door before Elena managed to grab you and keep you from breaking your nose on accident… again." The eldest, Selene, said as she ran her hand through her blonde locks.   
  
Elena laughed in amusement, playfully punching Kalmin's arm. "You know that it's true, don't deny it!"  
  
Adora laughed along with the rest of her family, a big smile on her lips. "Don't be too harsh on your brother. He was excited to meet Kitt. Besides, none of you can try to say that you didn't flip out when you saw how tiny Kitt was. I wish I could have gotten all of your reaction's on camera!"  
  
"Hey! I was not that small!" Kitt interrupted, waving their hands around frantically as they pouted, Catra pressing a soft kiss on their cheek   
  
"Sorry, dear. But you were very tiny. You got that from me, unfortunately. But being small does not mean you aren’t strong, okay? Never forget that, little one." Catra said as she pulled the smaller brunette magicat into a warm hug.   
  
Kitt huffed softly and snuggled close to their mom, purring softly and smiling a bit. "I know, momma… You always remind me of that…"

Adora smiled and chuckled softly, pecking her wife's lips gently. "That's because she's a good mother and wants to make sure that her kittens grow up to be the best them they can be…"  
  
"Adora.…" Catra murmured softly with a flustered expression on her face.

"You are a good mom!" Selene calls out before Catra can speak any further, her sibling quickly joining in with affirmations and shifting to squish their moms in a cuddle pile.

"Geez… this entire family is full of saps." Catra teased as she held her family close, Adora pressing a soft kiss on her cheek as she smiled brightly.

Moments like these were what made the best kind of memories because they were happy and full of love and she got to be with her family that she cared about so much. Holding her family close and enjoying their company without a care in the world.


End file.
